Forts and Flashlights
by Inked-Pawprints
Summary: The Canadian took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose as a feeling akin to rage presented itself to his emotional state. "Nothing is now a very messy living room, is that right?" / Oneshot PruCan


"Gilbert. Beilschmidt. What are you doing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yup."

The Canadian took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose as a feeling akin to rage presented itself to his emotional state. "Nothing is now a very messy living room, is that right?"

The albino looked up from his work, took note of his boyfriend's face, and backtracked faster than the speed of light. "Uhm, well, I know that you like the house clean and-"

"Do you know the amount of work I spent in this room today, how I spent _hours _this morning trying to clean-"

" I know that and I promise I'll get this all up! Besides, it's for a good cause!"

"…excuse me?"

"Oh, that's right! Out! Get out, now! Sorry, Matt, but this is top secret!" the man leapt into the air and over to him, promptly threw his body over his shoulders, and carted both out of the door.

"Gilbert! What in the name of-" after much spluttering and arm-flailing, he was set down on the kitchen hardwoods. Once firm ground was under his feet, the frustrated and affronted Canadian slapped the idiot in the face; a satisfying echo danced around the room, accompanied by German swears and ill-tempered words.

"Matt, that was mean."

"I don't care. I want that living room spotless by nightfall."

"Whatever."

"Pardon?"

Sullen grumbles was the response he received; he returned the glare sent his way. "Gil, I like my house clean. Do you understand?"

"...yes."

"Good, then."

The Prussian sent him another dirty look before sprinting out of the room to continue whatever shenanigans he had up his sleeve; Canada moved to put the groceries he had been holding away, figuring the best thing to do was just give the both of them some space. It's true, he may have over reacted but hell, he _had_ worked for hours to get all the crap off the floor and vacuum the rugs. All he wanted was for Prussia to respect the way he lived; was it wrong to ask for as much?

Finished with the mundane task, he noted the time on the wall. Eight in the evening! So late already? Rationalizing that the other could fend for himself, he fixed a small dinner - stir-fried chicken with pasta and potatoes - and went to go eat on the back porch.

The warm, summery night air kissed his face as he stepped onto the wooden, worn boards; a contented sigh was heard as he walked over to sit on the woven hammock. The light breeze added to the friendly atmosphere as trees swayed in time with the wildflowers and the sound of the creek, in which was hidden by the low light and tall grass. The stars slowly came out of hiding, gently shining in the inky purples and royal blues of the evening sunset, a dainty sight set spread over the backdrop of statuesque mountains and evergreens.

It was peaceful, out here in the mountains, with no one to disturb the two. Prussia had found the house when he had suggested they move in together, and the two worked hard to improve the state of the building once it was theirs. His lips quirked upwards in a smile when he reminisced about their past; the two men had quite the relationship, first being friends and then deciding to date after a close encounter with Hungary's frying pan and a cliff. Things just seemed to fall into place after that, and the two had been together for almost three years now.

A shout was heard from inside the house before the silhouette of Prussia came to stand in the doorway, the outline shifting from foot to foot impatiently and simultaneously jerking Matthew out of his memories.

"Hey, Matt!"

"Is the living room clean now?"

The man stilled for a slight second before resuming his ardent movement. "I have something to show you!"

"Gilbert. Is the living room clean?

"Come see!" the shadow standing in the doorway was gone, vanishing into the house like mist before the sun. Sighing, Canada rose and went to put his plate in the sink before walking into the designated room, already forming an altercation in his mind.

The words died on this tongue as he swept his gaze around the room.

"Do you like it?"

"This is not clean."

"...do you like it?" the tone of voice was softer, and he turned to look into the bright, sanguine crimson eyes of the other.

He walked over to the structure, and peered in. No denying it, the inside looked snug and appealing as the it did from the outside, with blankets and pillows to accompany the two stuffed toys that sat against the sides. One was a polar bear, for himself; the other a border collie for Prussia. Both of the toys were worn and homely, but it didn't stop the adorable appearance of the stronghold.

"This is so cute!"

"You like it, then?"

Laughing, he turned to look at man standing behind him, a grin spreading across his face. "Yeah! You didn't tell me your were building a blanket fort! Silly!" Giving Gil a quick hug, he ran upstairs to change into PJ's; a few moments later, he was back again to climb into the inside of the small but comfy interior of the bastion.

"Here." crawling in after, Gilbert tossed flashlights to the waiting Canadian, a matching smile on his face. He flopped down next to Matthew, grabbing a few blankets and a pillow to lean against. The fort wasn't tall, but there was enough room for both to sit up in comfort. Other sheets were spread across the top, creating a pitched ceiling while heaver blankets fortified the walls. In all, it was a well crafted structure, charming and holding the promise of a fun adventure.

Snuggling down into the blankets, Canada pulled Gilbert closer to him. "This is really cool, Gil."

Prussia flipped over to face Canada, a pleased smirk on his face. "No problem. I love you, Matt!"

"Love you too, silly."


End file.
